Take me away
by xxandy23xx
Summary: Chandler is madly in love with Monica, but she has other plans... Chan Chan's POV all mistakes are mine... R
1. Take me away

A/N: I knoe...Chandler would never leave but here is what I think would make him leave.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from FRIENDS except seasons 1-10 lol

Song is also not mine: "Take Me Away" - Plain White T's

* * *

"C'mon Chandler you have to get up sometime!" I heard my best friend and roommate, Joey exclaim. I was in no mood to get out of my bed. I had just broken up with Kathy and was in the process of recovery. "Chandler, Monica said if you dont show up to Rachel's party, she'd come and get you. Now you dont want that do you?"

_'Touché' _I thought to myself. Joey really knew what scared me. Monica didn't actually scare me; her beauty was what scared me. I was having trouble just being in the same room as her. These feelings had begun two months after me and Kathy got together. That's what caused the brake up, I was so stupid.

"Chandler!" I heard her voice coming from outside my bedroom. "Chandler if you dont come to Rachel's party I am not responsible for my actions." She yelled. I knew i was defeated, I couldn't argue with her. "FINE, I'M GETTING UP NOW!" I yelled back.

As I got ready for the party, she walked into my room. "Hey wow, Mon, what's your problem!" I fell backwards for I was just wearing my boxers. "Nice undies, Chan Chan." God I loved it when she called me that. "I just came in to check that you were really getting ready." she said to me innocently. I saw her staring and chose that moment to ask, "Are you checking me out?" I smirked at her. She looked so pretty wen she blushed.

I walked to her and brought her eyes to mine. They were filled with lust, just like mine. I remember all this because it was the first time I did something so daring. I leaned in and kissed her, locking our lips together. I was shocked she didn't run away or slap me, like she'd done many times before. Monica returned my kiss and pushed me onto my bed.

I couldn't believe what was happening; Monica Geller was actually on my bed with me. I loved this woman. "You should really get ready now, Mr. Bing." she said to me before getting up and walking out of my room._ 'Damn that woman.' _I hated when she flirted with me just to take it away.

----------

I got to the party -_across the hall_- to find that Monica was not there yet, wich was weird because she lived there. "Happy birthday Rach," I said to my friend. "Have you seen Monica?" I watched her look around, "No, but she called and said she was on her way." Rachel smiled at me. Monica had forgotten the cake and went to the bakery to get one. I heard someone at the door and opened it.

_I know we just got here_

_but I think it's time to go_

_i didn't want to believe it but now I know_

_you know who just walked in_

_and she didn't come alone_

_I can't stand to see this get me home_

I didn't know what to say. Here was Monica, with a cake on one hand and Richard's hand on the other. How could she do that to me? Didn't we have a moment of passion in my room not so long ago? All these and more questions poped into my mind as I stared at the door.

Monica smiled at me like nothing had ever happened. She brushed past me and hugged Rachel. I just stood there. '_How could she come with **him**?' _of all the people she could have brought, Fun Bobby for example or even Eddie, my creepy ex-roommate. No, she had to bring Richard. I had to get away from there. I walked out the door and sat in the hallway.

I sat there till Rachel came out and sat with me. "Hey are you ok?" she asked me. I looked at her and tried to smile, failing miserably. Shaking my head "No." was all I could say. Rachel knew I loved Monica, so she hugged me feeling sorry. "I'ts ok Cahndler. I'ts only for tonight that she's with him." She ran her hands throught my hair. Rachel was like a little sister to me, she always conforted me. "Thanks," I said wiping my eyes, "Now, why aren't you inside?" I asked her. Apparently Ross had brought his monkey with him. I knew Rachel hated Marcel, and so I let out a small chuckle. I got up grabbing her hand and pulling her up, walking back into the party. "C'mon lets go back inside."

Everything was fine, I kept my distance from Monica and Richard. I couldn't stand to be there anymore; I went out to the balcony and light up a cigarette. "You know those are going to kill you?" her sweet voice came from the window. I turned and saw her climbing outside. "So what." I replied. _'Damn that was harsh.'_ I thought to myself. Monica noticed it too. "What's wrong with you?" I didn't answer right away. She beat me to it, "Is it cause I brought Richard?" she asked me.

"Maybe, " was my simple reply. "I ran into him at the bakery and he asked me out." She said to me. "I couldn't just blow off Rachel's party, so I invited him. That's when I realized I still had feeling for him." A tear ran down my cheek. "I guesss." I didn't want to say anything else or I'd loose it. She saw me and grabbed my arm "Chandler, I'm sorry!"

_Take me away_

_I'm gonna hurt somebody_

_take me away right now_

_how could she say_

_she wanted more you better_

_take me away right now_

I flicked my cigarette and walked back inside; leaving her outside in the cold. Richard was sitting down on the couch._ 'That's **my** spot mother fucker!'_ I yelled in my mind. He smiled at me and I just glared back. I wanted to kick his ass right then and there, but I knew Monica wouldn't like me hurting her _boyfriend. _God just the thought of them together made me sick to my stomach. So I turned to drinking shots.

As I drank I didn't even wince when the alcohol burned my throat. I kept on drinking until Joey saw me in the corner. "Hey man, you should really stop now. You're going to tip over." I ignore his comment and took the bottle from him. "I thougth she loved me Joe," I slurred all my words. "I know I loved her..."

_I thought she was perfect_

_she thought i was perfect too_

_perfect until she found someone new_

_now I'm stuck here watching her_

_I can't take this abuse_

_what does this guy do _

_that I can't do?_

Joey finally took the bottle away from my hands and brought me to my feet. In the process of drinking the bottle I had some how ended up on the floor. "What does he have that I don't have!" I shouted and everyone turned to me. "Answer me Monica!" I yelled again. Joey managed to pull me out of the party and into our apartment.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Chandler!" he slapped me. I was too drunk to strike back. I remember dropping to the floor and crying my eyes out. "I thought she loved me..." I repeated again and again. "Get it together man." Joey kept on telling me, "Your're drunk Chandler." he dragged me to the bathroom and into the shower. "F...f..fuck." That was the coldest shower I had taken in years, but I stayed there.

"Listen, I have to go back to the party; get dressed and get some sleep will yah?" Joey's a great friend. Even to this day I can't forget him. "Thank you for everything." I said to him. Joey smiled going back across and leaving me there.

I got out of the shower and went into my room. Grabbing Joey's duffle bag, I packed my stuff and left a note on the fridge; some were Joey would soon look at. I also left a note on Rachel's door. I remember what it said:

_**'Dear friends,**_

_**I'm sorry I left with out saying anything. I just couldn't take it; I love Monica too much to see her with him. I Don't exactly know were I'm going, but when I get there I promise to call someone. Happy birthday Rachel and sorry I couldn't stay there longer. Ross I hope everything goes well with Marcel and who ever you marry next. Joey I left a sandwich in the fridge and a note there too. Phoebe don't ever change, I hope everything goes well with Mike. And Monica,** _

_**I'VE ALWAYS LOVED YOU AND THAT WONT EVER CHANGE...'**_

_Take me away _

_I'm gonna hurt somebody_

_Take me away right now_

_how could she say_

_she wanted more you better _

_take me away right now_

That's how I left everything and everyone in New York. I couldn't believe I actually left. I'ts been three years, and I hear Rachel married Ross, I just hope it works out. Phoebe married Mike and I somehow know that's gonna work. Joey I last heard made his own show. Monica got married, not with Richard, wich is great news because I still hate him...with his stupid mustache. Maybe me leaving really brought the group together, I'm Glad.

"Hey Chandler, C'mon lets go!" I heard my name being called and looked up, I smiled and walked out the doors. Putting my arms around her waist we walked into the sunset... Some day, I'd return to New York.

_Take me away_

* * *

_A/N:_ R&R Please

and on a request by KYLLEE I am gunna continue the story :)


	2. I'm Back

A/N: here yah go...next chapter. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own them, although I so wish I did.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. Groggily I got up. "Chandler Bing," I answered, "Wow short message." I heard the familiar voice of Joey on the other side. "Joey, what are you doing?!" I was trying to wake up. Ever since I gave him my number he'd call almost every day. I didn't mind, but I didn't want him waking me up every day either.

"Hey Chandler, when are you comming over?" His question caught me by surprise, "What do you mean Joe? I told you many times, I'm not going back." Sadly it was the truth, I didn't plan on going back to New York. I was happy with my new girlfriend. "But...but I"m getting married, and I want you to be my best man." Joey sounded happy wich made my insides melt. "Really! Well I'm happy for you Joe, but I'm sorry I really can't go." I said to him.

"I understand," I heard him sigh, "I really miss you though. Can't you just come for like a weekend or something?" Smiling I finally answered, "Fine, I'll book a flight and be there for your wedding." His cheering made me smile even more. "Hey Joe," I broke in, "You think I can go back to sleep now?" Aparently it was noon over in New York and about 5 A.M. over were I was. After we hung up I couldn't sleep anymore.

_'Damn, what the hell did I just get myself into?'_ As I thought about it I got up and made myself a drink. Making sure I didn't wake up Stacy, my girlfriend, I went out for a jog. I didn't go that far, but it was far enough to get my head straight again. I decided to go back home and get some sleep before I booked my flight.

"How long are you going for?" Stacy asked me when I told her the news. "I don't know hon, maybe a week or so." I replied from the closet. "Were are my shoes!" I yelled to no one exactly, I was getting frustrated, I hated packing. "Do you have a girlfriend over there?" I stoped what I was doing. "What makes you think that?" I asked her. "I don't know, you seem flustered, like you don't want to see someone," she said sitting down on the bed. "I know that, that's how I act when I go back home." Stacy continued.

"No, no I don't have a girlfriend...I just haven't seen my friends in three years." I lied, I was actually nervous because going back to New York ment seeing Monica again. I knew she was married now, but even after all those years I couldn't forget her. You might think I'm a jerk, but everytime I made love to Stacy, I'd make believe that it was Monica. "Chandler!" Stacy's voice brought me back to reality, "Sorry, I got distracted." I blushed slightly.

"You plane leaves in an hour. If you plan to get there in time, you might want to leave right now." Stacy said to me. I walked out the door, but not before she pulled my arm and we came together in a passionate kiss. I really loved how Stacy kissed. Then I remembered I was going back to New York and the moment passed. "Sweetheart, I need to go." I stoped the kiss and headed to the cab. Waiving goodbye, I saw her figure getting smaller and smaller.

I was on the plane, and getting more nervous by the minute. Who was going to pick me up? What if Monica was there? What if nobody was there? I hated the what if questions. I finally dozzed off and fell into a wonderful dream.

"Mr. Bing?" a womans voice said. "Mr. Bing, the plane arrived ten minutes ago, and we need you to get off now." I woke up startled, "God I'm sorry. I haven't slept very well." I smiled and picked up my bags. Getting off the plane I saw not only Joey, but three of my friends. "Hey guys!" I got the air knocked out of me by Joey. "Wow Joe, I missed you too." I said hugging him back.

Next came Ross, "Hey Chandler!" he one armed hugged me. Phoebe did the same but whith both arms. Rachel on the other hand punched me. "OUCH! what was that for?" I smiled at her. "How dare you, dont you ever leave us again!" I grinned and hugged her. "I missed you too Rach."

There was one person missing though. "Were's Monica?" I asked them. They looked at each other and finally Rachel answered me, "She umm... she just got a divorce and she didn't feel like comming." she sadly said to me. "Oh, ok well I just hope she's ok." The topic was dismissed and we headed to Central Perk. I missed New York. We sat there and talked about everything that had happened while I was gone. I told them about Stacy and they all congratulated me. I was drinking my coffee when throught the doors she walked in.

Monica was nothing compared to Stacy. Yeah I liked Stacy, but Monica was different, she had something that Stacy didn't have. I still didn't know what it was though. She spotted us and walked over. "Hey guys, the divorce is final." they all hugged her and conforted her. I guess she hadn't noticed me yet. "Look who just got here." Rachel pointed my way. I got up and just stood there looking at her, "Hey Mon," my voice was shaky and it didn't sound like me. She looked just as surprised as I was. "HEY!" she smiled and huged me. we sat down and started talking again.

There we were in Central Perk, all six of us together again.

* * *

A/N: yay Chan Chan's back in New York... lol

R&R


	3. I can't do this anymore

A/N: yeah so.. heres the next chapter : )

* * *

Joey's wedding was getting closer. I actually thought he'd never settle down but he found the perfect girl. I think her name was Janine, I still haven't met her but I hope to soon. I was sitting down on Rachel and Monica's couch watching T.V. when I heard a crashing sound coming from the hall. Worried I walked over and opened the door to find Monica on the floor, drunk. "Hey it's the Chan Chan man!!" she yelled.

"Wow Mon," I helped her up and walked her into her apartment. "Your breath smells," I said almost gagging "What about your breath?" she questioned me.

"No babe that's still your breath." I said smiling. "Monica, could you **be** anymore drunk?" chuckling she responded with a _'Maybe.'_ I dragged her to her bedroom and layed her on her bed. "Now get some sleep and maybe the acohol will go down." I suggested walking to the door. "No, but I wanna be with you Chandler!" she wined. She was acting like a child, _'Adorable'_ I thought to myself.

"Fine, I'll stay in here with you just so you wont pass out on me or something." I said to her and layed down on the bed next to her. She immediately fell asleep and so did I.

------

I woke up to find myself alone in Monica's bed, _'Damn were is she?'_ I got up and headed to the bathroom. I then went out to the balcony and found some cigarettes, "These aren't mine." I said to myself. "No, they were Pete's." startled I turned around to find Monica standing by the window. I was guessing Pete was her ex- husband.

"Hey, are you feeling ok now?" I asked her. Nodding she climbed the window and joined me out in the balcony.

"I see you guys have chairs out here now." I said smiling. "Yeah well, I come out here so much now that I had to bring them out." she sighed.

"I see, thats cool" I lit up my cigarrete and looked over to ugly naked guy's apartment. _'That guy really had to get some clothes.'_ as I was thinking and smoking, I didn't notice Monica was advancing on me. Not until I felt her presence next to me did I turn to her. "Chandler, I really missed you." I choked on the smoke, that was not what I expected her to say to me.

"I missed you too Mon..." I said flicking my cigarrete. This scene was too familiar in my mind, just like three years ago right before I ran. "Why did you leave me then?" she asked me. "What, I didn't leave you!" I said getting disgruntled.

"I didn't want to leave, but I had to leave cause you fucking destroyed my emotions. You and your Richard... That big tree!!" She was now in my face yelling about Richard and Pete and how they didn't mean anything. "For fuck's sake Monica! I can't keep doing this." I couldn't take it anymore I broke down; I sat on the chair and just cried my eyes out. "Fuck, I dont even know why I came back." I whipered into my hands.

"Chandler I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." Monica said hugging me. she was patting my back and running her hands through my hair. It felt so right, all the feelings that I had for her came back in a rush.

I wasn't thinking straight, I looked into her beautiful blue eyes and kissed her. Just like three years ago, she kissed me back. She wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. "Oh...my...god." I said as we broke for air.

"Please Chandler don't ever leave me." she said to me. I felt something vibrate in my pants, "Wow Chandler I didn't know you could do that." she joked. I smiled and reached for my phone.

"Chandler Bing." I answered

"Baby, why haven't you called me?" Stacy's voice came from the other end of my phone. "Hey honey," as I said this Monica stoped smiling and climbed back into her apartment. Through the big window I saw her walk into her room and close the door. "Babe, can I call you later, I was in the middle of something and its kind of important." I was such a liar, but it got me what I wanted. "Yeah , yeah ok I miss you though. Call me soon ok. I love you, bye" she said to me and the line went dead.

"Monica?" I knocked on her door once I hung up with Stacy. "C'mon Mon, I know you're not sleeping, open the door." I knocked once more and heard her stir on the bed. "I just want to talk Monica." she reluctantly opened the door and I walked into her room.

"Who was that?" was the first question I had to answer, "That? that was my girlfriend, Stacy." sighing I sat on her bed and layed down. "What are you doing Monica?" it was my time to ask her. When she didn't answer I looked at her, "I mean do you like me or are you just playing with me again? Cause I can't keep doing this Mon." again she didn't answer and I was getting frustrated.

"Fine, I have to go anyways," I got up and slamed the front door.

------

I was drinking coffee down at Central Perk, "So what do you do after work Gunther?" I asked "You don't have to fill the silence you know," He said to me in a mean tone. "Geeze I was just trying to make small talk," I said to myself grabbing my coffee and sitting down by the window.

Joey and his feance walked in, "Hey Chandler this is Janine, she's a dancer." Joey exclaimed when he saw me. "Janine this is Chandler, my best friend and best man." Joey always loved to show off, I shook Janine's hand and then sat down next to them on the couch. "So the wedding rehearsal is tomorrow..." Joey was saying.

Little by little all my other friends started to arrive. Ross and Rachel walked in with Phoebe and Mike.

_'Wow the prediction about who was going to be the last to marry was comming true.'_ I thought to myself. "Dammit!" I got up and left.

"What's up with Chandler?" I heard Rachel ask before I walked out of Central Perk. I didn't know were to go, I was a stranger to New York now. Were else to go but upstairs. I climbed the steps two at a time, record time I bet.

I didn't even knock on Monica's door I just walked in. I was glad there was nobody there. "What the fuck am I doing here!" I yelled. God I needed a smoke, I walked out into the balcony and lit up. I took my phone out and dialed Stacy's number. "Hello?" she answered "Hey babe, hows it going?" I asked her.

"Chandler?!" she sounded surprised. "Oh...Oh god stop it, let me answer the phone." I heard her whisper and giggle. "Babe who's there?" was she cheeting on me?!

"Chandler I..." she started to explain, when I heard her moan. "What the fuck!" I yelled "Stacy please tell me your not doing what I think your doing." I said with a tear in my eye.

"Chandler I'm sorry," she said to me, "Stacy just hang up the fone and finish blowing me." I heard the voice of a man, not just any man her boss. "I fucking hate you Stacy, you couldn't wait a week, you slut." I hung up the phone and threw it over the ledge. I layed down on one of the chairs and started crying,

How could she do that to me, and to think that when I went back I was thinking of marrying her. Damn maybe thats what I was put here to do, get screwed over by the women I fall in love with. I got up and looked over the ledge, it was pretty high up, maybe I could jump and die.

I was putting my leg over the ledge when I heard the door open and Monica scream, "Chandler!" I turned and I fell over. "Oh shit!" maybe it wasn't my time to go yet, cause I grabbed on and felt Monica's hands pulling me back onto the balcony.

Once I was safely on the balcony Monica punched me. "Ouch, what was that for?" I said rubbing my arm. "What the fuck were you thinking? God I don't know what I'd do if you fell." her words meant a lot to me at the moment. Did Monica really care about me? "Yeah, I'm sorry I just broke up with my girlfriend, she was sleeping with her boss," I rambled on about what made me want to jump and how I hated my life.

"Oh, Chandler I'm sorry about Stacy, and please don't even try to take your life because I..." she didn't finish.

"You what, Mon?" I asked looking up.

"I...I love you Chandler Bing," she smiled and kissed me.

"I love you too Monica Geller." I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me. I never wanted to let her go.

* * *

A/N: aww yeah they are now together...but problems await them...

DUN DUN DUN..lol

R&R


	4. Happy?

A/N: next chaprter : ) (gosh it took me long enough) lol

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing just the story plot. all mistakes are mine.

* * *

A month had passed, me and Monica were happy together or so I thought.

Joey's wedding was in three days and I still had not bought him anything. _'What would Joey want?'_ As I walked around the village looking for something that Joey would like, the thought of Stacy kept coming back.

How could she do that, I thought she loved me. I shook the thoughts away as I walked into a jewelry. Yeah, I ended up buying him a bracelet. "To my best bud" was inscribed in the back of it. I thought he'd like it.

I walked out of the jewelry story and into Central Perk. "Hey Gunther, have you seen Monica around?" I said this while ordering something. "She just went out the door a few minutes ago." He said to me with out a care.

"Huh, I wonder were she went, probably something for Joey's wedding." I said to myself outloud.

"Yeah I don't care," Gunther's monotone voice brought me back. "Anyway, thank you Gunther, I'll see you at the wedding." I said to him.

"I wasn't invited." he replied.

"Huh, then I'll see you some other time." I walked out and headed upstairs.

------

"Hey Joe, were are you man?" I was wondering were everyone was. Suddenly the phone rang. "Yello?" I answered.

"Chandler?" then there was a silence and the line went dead. "O...k, that was weird." I dismissed the call and crossed over to the girls apartment.

"The weirdest thing just happened," I said as I walked in.

"What, did you get asked out by a guy again?" Ross joked. "Ha ha, very funny dinosaur man, but no, I answered the phone and heard my name then they hung up. I don't know who it was though."

"Yeah that's not weird at all Chandler. It's probably someone shy or something like that." Rachel said to me.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" I cassually asked them.

"Party!" I heard Joey exclaim from behind me. "Wow I didn't even hear you come in." I said to him. He smiled at me and sat down. "Hey I just saw Monica and she ignored me, is she mad at me?" Joey's question caught me by surprise.

"No I don't think so, she's been acting a bit weird." I said to him. Again the problem was dismissed and we started watching some of Joey's old tapes of when he was Dr. Drake Ramoray.

Of course we never watched the last one he was in. He didn't like elevators much anymore.

Just then Monica walked in and didn't even say hello. I followed her into the room, "Hey Mon, are you ok? You've been acting a bit weird." I said to her sitting down on the bed.

"I'm fine Chandler. I need to take a shower now." she said to me. I got up and tried giving her a kiss but she stepped back. "Alright what the hell's going on?" I said getting frustrated. "Nothing Chandler you're over reacting." she told me.

I knew something was wrong so I walked up to her, that's when the smell hit me. "Have you been smoking?" I said not believing myself.

"No Chandler I don't smoke, unlike you; I don't want to have the lung capacity of a two year old." she yelled at me. By this time I knew the guys out in the living room could hear us. "Monica, you smell like ciggars. The only person that I knoe you know that smokes cigars is, dare I say it, Richard." at mentioning his name I noticed how she looked down.

"Monica are you cheating on me?" I went straight to the point. She looked at me with those gulty eyes and I flipped. "Why? Are you also sleeping with him?" I yelled at her.

"Don't yell at me Chandler." she said in tears. "Answer the question Monica!" I yelled again advancing on her. I finally reached her and grabbed her by the arms. "Did you or did you not sleep with him?" I tried to calm myself down, but I couldn't. The more she kept quiet and didn't answer made me even more mad. "I thought you loved me Monica..." I said letting go of her.

She fell to the floor and started sobbing "I do love you." she said between sobs, "After I confided in you Monica, you go and do this..." I said walking out of the room.

I walked past my four other friends who were pretending nothing had happened and they hadn't heard a thing. "I'll see you guys at Joey's wedding." I slammed the door behind me.

------

I didn't see or speak to any of them till Joey's wedding day. I showed up at Joey's apartment to get my suit. "Hey man, how's it going?" I asked like nothing had happened and I had just seen him yesterday. "Just getting married dude," he smiled at me and it made me smile.

It was going to be a good day I could feel it. Everything was going good till the reception. Joey forgot to change my seat and I had to sit next to Monica. She tried to talk to me but I was still mad.

I got up and went to the bar. "Can I get an _AK47_ please?" the bartender looked at me, "I can see your trying to get drunk." he smiled at me and I smiled back. "Yep, today's a great day, but I just need it to be perfect." I said taking a sip from the mug given to me. I was thanking Joey in my mind for making this an open bar till midnight.

Rachel walked up to me and sat down. "What's up Chandler, whatcha drinking?" she asked me. I looked at her, "An _AK47_ I saw you were talking to Monica, did she tell you to come and talk to me?" she nodded and took a sip from my drink.

"Damn Chandler you're going to get drunk with this." I smiled at her, "That's the plan sweetheart." I sighed and looked towards Monica.

"You know she loves you right?" Rachel said to me.

"No, if she did she wouldn't have slep with Richard." I said matter of factly. We stayed quiet for a moment and listened to the music blasting from the speakers.

I looked at Joey and his new wife. "They make a great couple don't they?" I said pointing him to Rachel. "Yeah, and here I thought he'd never settle down." I laughed and drank the last of my drink. "Another one Johnny." I said to the bartender.

I said bye to Rachel and walked out to get some fresh air.

I don't know how long I was out there.

I heard some familiar voices and hid behind a bush, "Chandler doesn't deserve you Monica." I clenched my fist, Richard was hugging Monica and she didn't mind. As a matter of fact she was hugging him back. I couldn't believe my eyes.

My cell phone suddenly rang. Monica heard my ringtone and looked up "Chandler," she whispered. I ignored her and walked towards the parking lot.

"Bing," I answered it.

"Chandler, don't hang up." I cursed at the phone "Stacy what are you doing?" I heard some shuffling in the background, "Stacy!" I yelled at the phone. I hated when people put me on hold, so I hung up and threw my phone. Why, I have no idea but there it was on the floor the screen cracked like my heart and the battery was dead, like I should've been.

I went back into the party and up to Joey. "Hey man, I have to go. It was great to see you again." I said to him. Giving him on last hug I went over to Ross and Rachel, "I'm leaving, thanks for helping me out and everything Rachel. Ross I'm going to miss you." I then walked away.

I walked out of the party and was met by Monica who was standing right outside the door. "Excuse me." I said to her as if she were a stranger. "You're leaving?" she asked me.

Turning I looked at her and gave her a sad smile. "Yeah I'm leaving, for good this time." I whispered to her. "Were's your friend?" I didn't have to say his name. She knew who I was talking about. "He left, I told him to." she replied.

I stepped towards her and brought her eyes to mine. I loved those blue eyes. I came an inch away from her lips and whispered, "I have to go." brushing my lips against hers I walked away.

"Chandler," I turned and she ran towards me. "Please don't leave me. Not again." Tears were now running down my eyes. "Don't do this Monica, I made up my mind a long time ago. I was just here for the wedding." I held her to me for as long as I could and then started to walk away again.

This time I didn't turn around when she called my name. I didn't want to see her, I loved her to much to see her face in tears.

I got into a cab and didn't look back.

* * *

A/N: Chandler is such a girl...lol I love him


	5. Why Now!

A/N: here is the last and most shocking chapter-- ENJOY!

I wrote this chapter in one of my Emo days...

been having lots of those lately.

* * *

I was doing it again, running away from my problems instead of solving them. I stood there in the bathroom thinking of what to do. If she really did love me, she wouldn't have gone to his arms or for that matter his bed. I had no were to go; if I went back to Vegas, Stacy would be there. If I stayed Monica would be here. I was lost.

I curled my fist and punched the mirror, it shattered into tiny pieces. "Dammit!" my nuckels were now cut and blood was running down the length of my arm. I stared at the red liquid that fell in thick drops into the sink.

Smiling to myself I picked up a piece of the shattered glass and ran it across my wrist. Taking in ragged breaths, I enjoyed the pain. Once it started to subside I ran the glass across one more time; that time felt better. Closing my eyes I let the pain of the cuts overcome the pain of my broken heart. I started to feel light headed once I decided to open my eyes again. _'Maybe I lost too much blood.'_ I thought to myself.

I started looking for gauze and a bandage. That's when I heard someone at the door.

"Who is it?" I yelled from the bathroom. "Chandler, it's Rachel open up." I heard my friend shout from the other side of the door.

_'Why,'_ I asked myself, _'Why do they always show up at the wrong time?'_ If I don't open the door she'll wonder what's wrong, so I walked slowly to the door. "Give me a minute will yah?" I said to her. "Sure, I just want to talk." Rachel replied. I smiled, of course she wanted to talk, I left the party yesterday with almost no notice just a simple goodbye. Monica probably asked her to come talk to me, convice me to stay, the usual.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, finally finding gauze and a bandage. I put it on quickly followed by a long sleeve shit, just in case.

"Hey Rachel, what's up?" I said opening the door. She gave me a light kiss on the cheek and walked in. "We need to talk." she said with a frown. "What's bothering you Rach?" I asked sitting down on the couch. "What's this I hear about you leaving us again?" It was my turn to frown, "Who told you that lie? Of course I'm not leaving" I smiled.

"So it's not true?" she said probably not believing me for I myself couldn't believe what came out of my mouth. Right then I had made my decision, evidently I was staying in New York.

------

Two days had passed since I decided to stay in New York, since my 'therapy' as I've learned to call it, started. I've tried to stop, but the pain is just too satisfying. I had not seen Monica yet, but I was sure Rachel had told her that I stayed. I walked out of the little apartment I was renting since I didn't want to bother Joey with his new wife. Besides Joey's apartment was way too close to Monica.

If I was going to stay permanently I had to find a job. I looked for more than three hours before I gave up and headed over to Central Perk were I found my friends sitting at their usual spot. I was going to walk in until I noticed Monica was sitting down too. I wanted to make a run for it, but Joey saw me and waved. I coulndn't run now so I walked in.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I said cooly. They all stayed still like if I was holding a bomb or something. "I'll just see you some other time ok." I said looking at Monica and walking back through the door.

"No Chandler wait!" I heard Joey exclaim, I turned and found him frowning. "Man listen, if you and Monica can't work this out by yourselves then me and the guys are gonna have to. We just can't take not being together man. Yeah I know it's been like 3 days, but it seems like forever!" he was rambling on so I decided to stop him.

"Wow Joe, calm down. Just tell her to meet me at my apartment or something. I'll try to work something out. OK?" He didn't leave until I promised I would talk to her.

Now I was sitting on my bed. I had thrown the glass away, but replaced it with a razor. I again stared at my freshly made cuts and my scars. I couldn't talk to Monica I just couldn't. _'What am I going to say?'_ I thought to myself as I heard a knock on the door. "Oh crap..." I got up.

"Coming!" I yelled from my room. I opened the door and faced Monica for the first time since the wedding. "Hey, come in." I moved so she could pass. She half smiled and walked in.

"Something to drink?" I offered, she shook her head and I sat down. "So..." I hated those quiet awkward silences, but here we were stuck in one.

All of a sudden she spoke, "Oh my God, Chandler you bleeding!" she exclaimed. I looked down and in my exitement of talking to her again I had forgotten to bandage my wrist.

I got up and ran to the bathroom, "Don't worry I'm fine." I said locking the door.

"Let me see Chandler." she insisted knocking on the door. I was certain she was going to knock it down. Reluctantly I opened it and she immediately took my hand in hers. "Why were you bleeding? are you ok?" the questions came out like rapidfire.

"Mon, I'm ok, see." I showed her my bandaged wrist but she wasn't satisfied.

"Let me see." she started to unwrap my bandage and I flinched when she finally took it off. "Chandler..." I closed my eyes.

I couldn't face her now. She knew my problem and sounded dissapointed.

"I'm sorry Monica." I said tears rolling down my face. "No, I'm sorry Chandler. I pushed you to your limit." My eyes were still closed and I didn't plan on opening them, until I felt her soft hand on my cheek.

"Promise me you won't do it again." she ran her hand over my wrist. "Yeah, I'm sorry."

Then the most amazing thing happened. She looked at me with those piercing blue eyes of hers forgetting why we fought in the first place, she kissed me. I don't know what it was, but it was one of the most wonderful kisses I've experienced. Forgetting the pain of my wrist and the pain of my broken heart, I kissed her back.

------

The next morning I woke up to an empty bed, was last night a dream? I thought as I got up. I looked around and found a note on the nightstand.

_**'Chandler, **_

****

_**Sorry I left without saying bye. Meet me after my shift around 8. **_

****

_**-Monica'**_

****

As I read the small note I felt relief wash over me. I was happy it wasn't a dream and she hadn't used me. Smiling I got up and took a shower. The hot water stung my wrist, but again I didn't mind the pain it brought.

The time passed by so fast, before I knew it it was time to go meet Monica.

I went down to her job and asked for her. One of the waitress said she was in the back. As I aproached the kitchen were Monica was, I overheard her talking to someone. I looked through one of the door windows and saw Richard.

I was about to run in there and probably kill him, but then I saw a little velvet box in his hand. Monica looked exited and then she hugged him. Why the hell was she doing this again. I opened the door just a bit in order to hear them talking.

"Wow Richard that is beautiful!" she exclaimed. Richard smiled "Really you like it?" she nodded and hugged him again.

Each hug she gave him, each second she talked to him ripped apart my soul. I closed the door for a second before listening again. What she did next totally devastated me. Monica put the ring on her wedding finger. I couldn't take it anymore, I walked out of the restaurant and practicly ran to my apartment.

That's what she wanted me to see. That's why she asked me to go to her stupid restaurant. That's why she and I made love last night, she wanted to kill me, hurt me.

I got a piece of paper and wrote a quick note. I taped it to the outside of my apartment and locked the door. I closed all the blinds and sat there in the dark.

I loved staring at the dark trying to learn how it felt to be dead.

Slowly I got up and walked to my room locking the door. My mind was made up.

Grabbing my metal friend for the last time, I made one last cut. This was it, this was what I had become, a broken shell of a man. I stared at my blood gushing out of my wrist, making a pool of red liquid on the floor. The room started to spin, I became light headed. Then darkness engulfed me.

Monica became worried when Chandler didn't show up to pick her up. She got in a cab and headed to his partment, were she found the note taped to his door.

_**'If you are reading this, you're probably too late to save me. Just know that I LOVE Monica, and I love my friends. I couldn't bear to see Monica marry Richard. I'm a sorry excuse for a human. I love you all.**_

****

_**-Chandler M. Bing**_

****

Monica didn't understand what the note meant. Suddenly she remembered Richard and the ring. The ring that was for his fiance and not her. Chandler must've seen her put the ring on. Then it dawned on her, Chandler was capable of taking his life.

"Chandler open the door!" she started yelling and banging on the door. Joey who was coming up the stairs heard the comotion and ran the last steps up. "Wow Mon, what's the problem?" he asked her getting concerned.

"Joey, knock this door down now!" she yelled.

Afraid of Monica, Joey did what he was told. Monica as soon as the door was down ran to Chandler's room. Only to find it locked "No, no. Joey this one too!" again Joey did what he was told. He was the first to see Chandler, laying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. "Oh god Monica, don't come in here." he managed to say. Flipping his phone he dialed 911.

Monica ran into the room and fell to the ground. Picking Chandler up and bringing him to her chest. "No, no, no, no. You can't do this to me Chandler!" she started repeating to herself. Joey hung up the phone and cam to Monica's side. "Mon, the paramedics are on their way." he whispered. Monica didn't seem to notice he was there. She held Chandler, rocking him back and forth. "No, no not now." she reapeated over and over.

When the paramedics arrived, Monica wouldn't move. Joey had to pry her off.

Minutes later one paramedic came out of the room. "I'm sorry, we couldn't do anything. He lost too much blood. I'm sorry." Monica broke down in tears. Joey had to hold her up when her knees buckled and sat her down on the couch. "C'mon Mon. I'ts not good for you to be here." Joey practicaly carried her down the stairs.

They got to the apartment building and told the rest of their friends. They were devastated, Rachel couldn't imagine Chandler taking his life. She had just talked to his three days ago and he seemed fine. It was a very sad day for all five friends.

------

Monica was a wreck, she got fired from her job and never came out of her apartment. Rachel became concerned and tried setting her up with some co-workers of hers. Of course they never worked out because they were nothing compared to Chandler.

One day getting out of the shower, Monica saw something above the mirror. She stared for a moment before reaching for the metal object that had taken her lover's life. Tears began to fall from her eyes. "Why, why did you do this to me Chandler!" Monica yelled at the empty apartment.

She trew the razor across the room and ran into her room.

She came out only to get water, when again the small object caught her eyes. Walking over to it, she picked it up and lightlly made a small cut above her wrist. Now she understood why Chandler confided so much in this beautiful metal. She made a bigger cut below the first one. The blood rushed out into the open. Monica finally did the unthinkable, she slit her wrist falling to the ground. She had not gone across, but down. This was definite suicide, nobody could save her now. Monica began to cry as she started to feel cold and light headed. She like Chandler let the darkness devour her.

There lay the corpse of Monica Geller. The pain of living with out Chandler M. Bing was too much for poor Monica. She too took her life without regret.

"Burry them together." one friend said.

"Take them away."

FIN

* * *

A/N: Yeah..i'm sorry i killed them, but like I said I was being emo.

again sorry ; /

please R&R


End file.
